


大我四岁的邻居姐姐

by Apple_Jack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Jack/pseuds/Apple_Jack
Summary: *有暴力情节
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 18





	大我四岁的邻居姐姐

大约四个小时前，我第三次见到我的邻居。

这是一个再普通不过的傍晚，要说和以往有什么不一样就是我开得远了一些到离家5公里的小吃店打包了超大份牛小肠。就快走到我家楼层的时候，我听到昏暗的楼道里传来隐隐的啜泣声，让我整个人头皮发麻。来日本两年了，我既没有习惯日式英语的发音也没有撞过恐怖片里的灵异事件。想到这我喉结不明显地滑动了一下，生怕惊动了贞子大人，踱至最后一级台阶时，我看见了，是一个披头散发的女人坐在我邻居的门前哭。

我在走近一些，凭借我前两次见她在脑海里残留的依稀印象认出了她是我的邻居中本悠子。松了一口气之余我斟酌着要怎么开口询问她状况是否还好。她却主动跟我打了招呼，以那副泪眼婆娑的模样：“马克，下班了，今天还好吗？”

我这才后知后觉似的注意到她胸前的一大片雪白，看起来是扣子崩掉了几个，这幅状况很显然和我之前见过的那两次差不多，她又被男朋友家暴了，而这次似乎更为严重，到了她被赶出家门的地步。今天确实过得很好，按时下班还买到了爱吃的晚餐，但对着她这副样子我无论如何也说不出真实的话。我听见我的声音说不太好，然后红着脸脱下了我的外套，披在她的身上，她感激地看了我一眼，想要自己站起来，却又因为久坐脱力而不得不伸出手来让我扶她一把。我温热的手碰到她冰冷的手时她瑟缩了一下，这让我注意到她泛白的指关节，和有些磨红了的掌心，大概是因为害怕而握紧了拳头造成的痕迹。

这么想着，我更觉得自己应该邀请她进我家先坐着，等她男朋友气消了再送她回去，她有些惊恐地看着我，说被男朋友知道进了异性的家她只会被更严重地惩罚。我沉默地看着她眼角残留的泪花，一把把她拉进了我家玄关。

“悠子姐，如果以后你男朋友再打你你可以跟我说，我帮你教训他。就从这次开始，我不会再让他欺负你。”

———

悠子姐喝了两口我给她泡的花茶，问我有没有啤酒。我还沉浸在对刚才不过脑子就说出那番豪言壮语的懊悔当中，不知如何开口，她这么一说我正好逃离尴尬现场。还是她拉住了急冲冲地就要开门出去给她买啤酒的我，不然我下楼了才会发现自己急到钱包手机都没带根本没法付钱。

“没有就不用勉强啦，花茶也可以的。”喝了茶之后的悠子镇静了下来，目光流转环视了一圈我的家，露出了我第一次见她时温柔的笑容。“马克的家里和别的男生都很不一样呢，既没有啤酒，也收拾的很干净整洁。”

我说自己不爱喝酒，平时的娱乐活动也很少，就喜欢在家里一个人看电影，因为总是呆在家里所以家里一定会保持整洁。“说起来两年了我还是第一次看到马克家的样子，虽然是一样的格局，但是和我那边乱糟糟的样子太不一样了。”悠子淡淡地说着，她很健谈，说话又总是很轻，语调和内容都是，不着什么具体的话题，但也总是能牵起我对别的事情的回忆。

——

两年前我刚从MIT计算机系硕士毕业，刚被美国顶尖的网络公司录取就被外派到日本分部协助亚太地区的项目。老板选中我无非是因为应届的新人中只有我是亚裔，但身为韩裔的我其实从未到过韩国，更自认韩国与日本的企业文化并不相通。不过不管在哪里开始我都是从零开始，于是坦然接受了这样的调配。公司办公用的是英语，也给我们时间去上免费的语言培训班，安排都很妥帖，包括公寓的入住也有专人帮忙。等到新家一切打点完毕，我才后知后觉，我以后的生活和在美国的家里会大不相同了。

最显著的差异就是邻里生活了吧，不会再有爸爸在花园除草的身影，也没有邻居阿姨做烘培时传来的肉桂香了。入住第一天夜里，我瘫在沙发上开始怀念迎新会上没吃完的和牛。社畜生活里大家都忙着互相敬酒，畅谈未来，根本无暇顾及填饱肚子。我想起分公司同事给我发的几个外卖菜单，说是以备不时之需。但他没想我这么快就用上了，随便拨通了一家炸猪排店的电话。

点完外卖的我决定先去冲个澡再吃大餐。本以为可以游刃有余地等待外卖的到来，门铃却在我光着身子剃须的时候响了。我不好意思让人久等，想着外卖员肯定是男的，于是抹干净残留的泡沫围好了下半身就跑去开门了。

尴尬的是，门外却不是男性外卖员，而是一位穿着紧身高领毛衣，围着围裙的年轻女性。她端在手里的饼干和她本人一起散发着枫糖的甜蜜香气，在我拉开门的瞬间我们各自准备好的笑容都同时凝固在了那里，最后还是她盯着饼干先开了口，“你好，李先生，我是你对门的邻居中本悠子，请多多指教。”而我连饼干都不敢盯，因为饼干后面就是让我无法移开视线的女性曲线。我只能强装镇定地礼貌回以微笑，用蹩脚的日语说道：“叫我马克就好，请多多指教。”

气氛实在是太过尴尬了，我盯着她漂亮的脸放空，其实在思考要不要进去穿好衣服再跟她正式打招呼，但是似乎把她晾在门口也不太好，让她进来一个衣衫不整的男士家里坐着就更不好了。“悠子，怎么这么久呢？”这时从对门传来的男人的声音打破了僵局，她这才如梦初醒般应声。把饼干盒塞到我手中，向我掬了一躬，转身离开。

临关门前我看到了那个高大帅气的男人到门口来把她用保护的姿势揽进屋里，神情淡漠地看了我一眼，啪地一声把门关上了。悠子背对着我，我看不见她的表情，但是堆叠的宽松毛衣领在被男人用手揽着时微微下滑，一道红痕赫然出现在不该出现的地方，衬得她的皮肤更雪白了。

——  
面前的悠子和两年前我第一次见她似乎没有什么不同，她的美丽似乎被时光冻住了，连笑容的弧度都一模一样地恰到好处。只是我知道这两年来她可能经常饱受着痛苦，在这痛苦里开出的花只会让人更加珍惜她的坚强。“你不经常在家吧？那家里不需要太整洁的。何况悠子姐不是一直都很心灵手巧的么？一直都很想感谢你，第一次见面的饼干很好吃，让我想起了我的故乡。”

悠子神色黯然了几分，“我其实一直都在家，但是我男朋友可能一个月才回来一两次吧…他是个中国演员，很出色很有名，叫董思成…你可能也在网路上见过他的新闻，都是很正面的，但是谁会相信他在家里总是对我这样……”说完这段话悠子掩面再度哭了起来，我本来以为还要多说一些别的话分散她的注意力稳定她的情绪，没想到她主动跟我倾诉了起来，这让我措手不及又暗自惊喜。

“我很少看娱乐新闻，但是悠子是我在生活中接触过的真实的人，我一定会选择相信你。”我安抚地摸了摸她的肩膀，示意她可以靠在我身上哭。她半推半就地靠近，柔软的胸脯贴上了我的胸膛。

其实并不是我色令智昏无条件选择相信悠子，第一次见到那可疑的红痕以外，我亲眼见到过悠子被家暴的现场。

我因为花粉过敏的缘故，春夏季就会把卧室的露台封上，悠子的男朋友似乎也是注意到我如此，我们两户的露台即使隔得过近，他也不会忌惮我的存在而在自家露台光着上身吸烟。至于我为什么会看到他，是偶尔我也会开一条不引人注意的缝隙换换气。那天我换气的时候，又看见了光着上身的董思成，但这次他背对着我这边的露台，我看到他两腿间还跪着一个身影。

悠子的脸色很差，不仅是脸色，她整个人都像是精神被击垮了。这时我才注意到董思成手上拿着的鞭子，他快速而有力地挥出，尖端打在悠子的背上，皮肉和悠子的嘴里同时发出尖锐的悲鸣。隔着衬衫我也能想象出每一处伤口渗出血的模样。莹白的小腿肌因为疼痛而紧绷出美丽的线条。她的脸也因为这份痛苦而展现出了不同于往常的神色，像这个季节里柔软细腻、虚幻多变、脆弱易碎，对我来说却致命的雨樱花。

我闭上了双眼，颓然地跌坐在地上，把那缝死死地堵住了，反正我已经透不过气来了。但那天晚上，我自己在床上解决了两次。第二天醒来我还是会可耻于自己竟然会对悠子被虐待的画面起反应，但之后的每一次自渎，我都无法不想着悠子含泪的眼睛来勃起。

这就是我第二次见到悠子，单方面的，悠子不知道的见面。

——

“马克呀，我很想离开他…你能不能帮帮我啊，他威胁我要是敢擅自报警，肯定会用他的权利和人脉让我的指控完全失效的。”悠子又在我怀里小声地啜泣。该死，我好像不合时宜地起了反应，悠子显然也注意到了我的失态，但她只是脸红红地揪住了我衬衫的一角，像是下定了很大的决心一样抬起头用湿漉漉的嘴唇动情地说，“你帮帮我，我也会帮你的。”

“怎么…帮…”一开口我也被自己低哑的嗓音吓了一跳，想要推开悠子，但无论我去哪里自己解决，也不能赶悠子出去，她已经被一个男人赶出来了，再被那男人看到自己从另一个男人的房间出来，怕是只会被变本加厉地施暴。这时悠子纤弱冰凉的小手覆上了我的一团滚烫，我咬紧了牙才没在这香艳的画面和触感的双重刺激下叫出声来。

“马克，你是不是也有一点喜欢我，其实我也…思成对我越来越坏的时候，我自己一个人在家，就会想，要是你是我的男朋友该多好啊。”悠子一边对我说着告白的话，一边拉开了我的裤链，亲了上去。我也情难自禁，事已至此没有必要将与我两情相悦的悠子推开，只能将手插进她柔软的秀发间，感受细腻的温热在我的腿间上下起伏。

释放了一次之后我把悠子抱到了卧室的床上，她的手握着我的，指引我一粒一粒将剩下的扣子解开，在我来到渴望已久的地方之前，那双曾千百次出现在我梦里的眼睛看着我，印刻我的真心。

马克啊，你会爱我吗？你会一直都相信我，无论如何都站在我这边吗？

我看着她美丽的眼睛，郑重地烙下一吻。

——

结束之后我还想要温存一番，悠子却说要去洗澡了，害羞地说自己身上黏糊糊的抱在一起很难受。到我冲完澡出来，悠子不知道从哪变出两罐啤酒，加热了香喷喷的牛小肠。我们一起吃了确定关系之后的第一顿宵夜，想到未来都是这种简单幸福的好日子，就觉得十分满足。我怕悠子累着，主动收拾了餐余，我们一起刷了牙之后就在床上躺下了。

悠子红润的面颊贴在我的肚脐眼上，仿佛新生的婴儿在渴望肌肤的相亲。至于她的那位前男友，明天天一亮，就把那家伙送到警察局去，以后，就由我来给悠子幸福。她自由了，而她的自由是我下定决心赋予的，想到这我几乎要掉下眼泪，如果可以早点向悠子表达我的爱意，让她早点离开那个男人，是不是她会早点获得这份幸福呢。这样这么想着，我在悠子的怀里渐渐地睡着了。远方驶来的车鸣着的警笛、隔壁可怜男人冰冷的尸体、我床底粘了皮肉屑的麻绳，还有悠子欣慰的微笑，都是我不知道的了。


End file.
